


Mother You Had Me (But I Never Had You)

by CinnamonStreet



Category: Rote Rosen (TV)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Catholic Guilt, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonStreet/pseuds/CinnamonStreet
Summary: "Weißt du, was mein erster Gedanke zu dem Thema war? Wie froh ich bin, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht bei meinen Eltern am Kaffeetisch sitzen muss." Margret spürte, dass sich etwas in ihr verkrampfte und die Knöchel ihrer Finger unter der neuerlichen Anspannung weiß hervortraten. "Was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit mir?"Muttertag in Kenia und der lange Arm mühsam anerzogener Selbstzweifel. Oder: Ein erster Versuch, sich an Margrets schwierige Beziehung zu ihren Eltern heranzutasten.





	Mother You Had Me (But I Never Had You)

_In Afrika ticken die Uhren anders._

Margret hatte bereits lange vor der Abreise aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ihr diese Worte mit auf den Weg gegeben worden waren. Verwandte und Bekannte, Nachbarn, Gemeindemitglieder und Stammpatienten der elterlichen Praxis. Jeder hatte sich plötzlich berufen gefühlt, ihre Entscheidung für eine Auslandsfamulatur warnend zu kommentieren. Die Botschaft blieb, jener Meinungsvielfalt zum Trotz, immer unmissverständlich.

_Du weißt nicht, auf was du dich einlässt, Mädchen._

Sie sollten alle Recht behalten und lagen zugleich meilenweit daneben. Natürlich konnte sich auch in Kenia eine Stunde hinziehen wie ein halbes Leben oder mit einem einzigen Wimpernschlag verfliegen. Und doch hatte Margret erst hier gelernt, dieses Phänomen in eine neue, wunderbare Maßeinheit zu fassen: Zeit mit und Zeit ohne Elisabeth Boysen.

Bei der Nachbereitung ihres letzten Klinikeinsatzes wäre sie allein zweifellos effektiver gewesen. Die Handgriffe blieben prinzipiell Routine und nach Desinfektion und Instrumentenaufbereitung sollte das Auffüllen der Tray Utensilien nur eine Frage von Minuten sein. Aber der Wartebereich hatte sich inzwischen geleert, die warme April Sonne fiel durch das offene Fenster und aus dem Innenhof des ehemaligen Missionsgeländes drang Musik zu ihnen herüber.

Genesis, wenn sie nicht alles täuschte.

Dem bleiern scheppernden Klang zufolge hatte jemand das Autoradio des teameigenen VW Transporters aufgedreht und Elisabeth summte gedankenverloren Land of Confusion vor sich hin, während sie einen kleinen Berg Patientenakten aktualisierte. Die Arbeitsbedingungen hätten weiß Gott schlechter sein können. Und falls jede nicht ganz zufällige Berührung im Vorübergehen sie beide einige Augenblicke länger davon abhielt, offiziell die Mittagspause einzuläuten, warum denn eigentlich nicht. _Haraka haraka haina baraka_, wie man in Tansania sagte. Margret war nicht in Eile.

Im Gegensatz zu Fero Jacobs, einem ihrer Zahntechniker.

"Hallo, zusammen." Kaum dass er den Kopf zur Tür herein gesteckt hatte, fischte der Niederländer einen Notizblock aus der Brusttasche seines Polohemds und begann ungeduldig, die beschriebenen Seiten durchzublättern. Margret warf Elisabeth einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken zu erwidern wusste, ehe sie zu ihrer Freundin an den Behandlungsstuhl trat.

"Alex schickt mich." Die doppelte Verwirrung spürend, sah Jacobs verlegen lächelnd von dem eigenen Gekritzel auf. "Wir wollen gleich los und ich sollte euch fragen, ob ihr noch was für den Shoppingplan habt."

Natürlich! Heute war Mittwoch, Tag der Heimreise für Dr. Heidegger, und Fero hatte sich schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit angeboten, ihn zum Flughafen zu chauffieren. Innerlich schüttelte Margret den Kopf über sich selbst. Manchmal schienen sie hier wirklich komplett aus der Zeit zu fallen. Und das obwohl Kerstin sie erst gestern daran erinnert hatte, ihre Besorgungswünsche auf die Liste zu setzen.

Jenes Sammelsystem hatte sich besonders zur Befriedigung nicht ganz alltäglicher Bedürfnisse bewährt, denn die Fahrt nach Nairobi galt selbst unter einsatzerprobten Mitgliedern der Belegschaft als zäh und beschwerlich. Von der Verkehrssituation in der City ganz zu schweigen. Allein aus praktischen Gründen bot es sich deshalb an, die meisten Einkäufe auf den Märkten in unmittelbarer Umgebung zu erledigen. Gleichwohl griffen Europäer und Afrikaner unter ihnen gleichermaßen gern auf das vielfältigere Waren- und Dienstleistungsangebot der Hauptstadt zurück, sollte ein Trip gen Osten bevorstehen.

Auch Elisabeth hatte diesmal ein zusätzliches Anliegen. "Oh, und ich habe ein Paket, das nach Deutschland gehen soll. Könntest du das zur Hauptpost bringen?"

"Klar, hast du es hier? Dann nehm' ich es gleich mit zum Wagen."

Der erwartungsfrohe Ton ihres Gegenübers weckte in Margret spontan ein gesteigertes Interesse an den eigenen Schuhspitzen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie wieder überdeutlich einen Schuhkarton und die widerspenstige Lage Packpapier, welche der sonst so fingerfertigen Dr. Boysen am Abend zuvor Kummer bereitet hatte, als sie mit dem beim Kochen übrig gebliebenen Rest einer Flasche Wein in das Zimmer der jungen Ärztin spaziert war. Die dazugehörigen, zwischenzeitlich geleerten Gläser waren vermutlich nicht das Einzige, das seit gestern Nacht vergessen auf dem Schreibtisch versauern durfte.

"Ehrlich gesagt muss ich es noch schnell einpacken. Aber ich beeil' mich!"

"Elisabeth", seufzte Jacobs und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die leicht ergrauten Locken am Hinterkopf. "Wenn Alexander seinen Flug verpasst, bringt er mich um. Mit einem Exkavator. Langsam und schmerzhaft. Kann dein Päckchen vielleicht bis nächste Woche warten?"

"Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran. Aber es soll zum Muttertag ankommen, Fero…"

"Also gut, also gut." Geschlagen hob er die Hände und fixierte demonstrativ das Ziffernblatt seiner Armbanduhr. Wenn sie diesen Blick in ihren Augen hatte, konnte die Welt Elisabeth Boysen wenig verweigern. "Zehn Minuten. Höchstens!"

"Geh schon", fügte Margret hinzu und griff nach den restlichen Laborberichten, die auf dem Stapel hinter ihrem Rücken warteten. "Ich mach' das hier für dich fertig."

"Du bist ein Engel", flüsterte die Angesprochene, drückte ihre hastig einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und verschwand mit ihrem Kollegen im Schlepptau aus dem Behandlungszimmer.

Es war seltsam, dachte Margret, während sie sich auf Elisabeths Platz setzte und nach einem Kugelschreiber griff. Der Himmel strahlte immer noch im schönsten azurblau, das Tageslicht flutete weiterhin golden den Raum und draußen mischten sich inzwischen fröhliche Stimmen und Gelächter unter die Popmusik vom Band.

Ihre unbeschwerte Laune, hingegen, hatte sich mit einem einzigen Satz in Luft aufgelöst.

\---

"Hier bist du!" Ehrlich amüsiert ob ihrer persönlichen Odyssee durch das Haupthaus und die Wohnstätten, betrat Elisabeth zu guter Letzt das blühende Herz des Klinikareals. Eigentlich hätte sie ahnen können, dass Margret den Garten als Rückzugsort bevorzugen würde. Versteckt zwischen einem selten genutzten Nebengebäude einerseits und der Kapelle andererseits, fand man dort nicht nur Schatten und Stille, sondern auch den Eindruck von Abgeschiedenheit.

Perfekt zum Durchatmen, Nachdenken, und Herunterkommen.

Selbst die passionierteste Vertreterin ihrer Zunft brauchte ab und zu mal eine Pause, weshalb sie sich diesen Flecken Erde früh zu eigen gemacht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass eine gewisse blonde Studentin ihn ein Jahr später aus ähnlichen Gründen für sich entdecken sollte, schrie buchstäblich nach einem Wink des Schicksals.

Nötig gewesen wäre der jedoch nicht.

Längst verbanden sie beide die vertrauten Ecken mit Erinnerungen der Zweisamkeit, denen Elisabeth Boysen heute gerne ein spontan-romantisches Lunch Rendezvous im Grünen hinzugefügt hätte. Je näher sie ihrer Freundin kam, desto weiter rückte dieses Szenario allerdings zunächst außer Reichweite.

Auf einer sandigen Erhebung, welche kaum die Bezeichnung Hügel verdiente, wachte ein uralter Affenbrotbaum über die gemeinschaftlichen Bemühungen, Obst und Gemüse anzubauen. Die Arme lose um ihre Knie geschlungen, saß Margret allein unter dem Schutz seiner Äste. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen schrumpfte zusammen, bis sie lediglich zwei winzige Schritte trennten.

"Hey", begann Elisabeth vorsichtig, aber ohne Umschweife, nachdem sie ebenfalls im dünnen Gras Platz genommen hatte. "Was ist passiert?"

So als könne sie beiseite wischen, was ihre Gedanken gerade noch vereinnahmt haben musste, fuhr Margret sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und den Haaransatz. Sie hielt kurz inne, atmete hörbar aus und hob dann, endlich, die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, deine Patientenakten habe ich doch nicht mehr geschafft."

"Verstehe, das ist natürlich dramatisch. Die sind uns jetzt bestimmt weggelaufen."

Ein fast unmerkliches Zucken der Mundwinkel, immerhin. Das würde sie mal großzügig unter Erfolg verbuchen.

"Hast du schon etwas gegessen?"

Zweifellos weder die einzige noch die dringlichste aller Fragen, die sich Elisabeth momentan stellen dürften. Trotzdem strahlte ihr Blick ausschließlich eine geduldige Ruhe aus, die Margret dankbar aufsog.

Der süßlich-pikante Duft von Jollof mit rotem Reis und Gemüse war unwiderstehlich, das bestätigte das leise Knurren ihres Magens sofort, als sie eine der schwach dampfenden Schalen entgegen nahm. Und mit jedem Löffel des Gerichts erkannte Margret erst, wie hungrig sie wirklich gewesen sein musste. Zügig war die Schüssel geleert und Worte, die ihr vorher nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten, bahnten sich langsam einen Weg.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du ein Muttertagsgeschenk verschicken wolltest."

"Wollte ich ursprünglich auch gar nicht." Elisabeth stapelte ihr benutztes Geschirr und Besteck, während sie den letzten Bissen der eigenen Mahlzeit herunterschluckte. "Es lag schon ewig auf meinem Tisch und sollte längst unterwegs sein. Aber du weiß ja wie das ist, dauernd kam was dazwischen. Den Muttertag hätte ich wahrscheinlich vergessen, wenn Alex nicht davon angefangen hätte. Dann schien es mir ganz passend."

Margret nickte. Doktor Heidegger war vor acht Monaten Vater einer Tochter geworden. Dass er diesen besonderen Tag erstmals im Kreise seiner kleinen Familie begehen konnte, hatte ihn seit Wochen auf Wolke 7 schweben lassen. Die allgemeine Vorfreude war gewissermaßen dauerpräsent gewesen. Bis zum heutigen Vormittag war es ihr offenbar nur erfolgreich gelungen, sie weitestgehend zu ignorieren.

"Weißt du, was mein erster Gedanke zu dem Thema war? Wie froh ich bin, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht bei meinen Eltern am Kaffeetisch sitzen muss." Margret spürte, dass sich etwas in ihr verkrampfte und die Knöchel ihrer Finger unter der neuerlichen Anspannung weiß hervortraten. "Was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit mir?"

Bei aller Frustration, mit der ihr jene Frage entgegen geschleudert wurde, klang an den Nahtstellen zwischen Groll und Beklommenheit auch eine tiefe innere Zerrissenheit durch. Der Klammergriff von jahrelang mühsam anerzogenen Selbstzweifeln, hartnäckig wie Nebel am Kilimanjaro. Das Ehepaar Kästner musste wahrlich stolz auf diese Leistung sein.

Elisabeth biss sich auf die Zunge, bis der plötzlich aufziehende Sturm der Emotionen wieder abflaute und sie kaum mehr Gefahr lief, Herz über Kopf zu reagieren. Erstaunlich, dass zwei Menschen, die sie nicht einmal persönlich kannte, ihren Glauben an das christliche Gebot der Nächstenliebe derart zu erschüttern wussten.

Ausnahmen bestätigten eindeutig die Regel.

Die Küchenutensilien zu ihren Füßen klapperten und klirrten, als sie den niedrigen Turm aus Töpferwaren zur Seite schob, um näher an ihre Freundin heranrücken zu können. Elisabeth umfasste Margrets linke Hand, verband ihre Finger miteinander und drückte sie sanft.

"Weißt du, was wirklich nicht normal sein kann? Dass Eltern ihrem eigenen Kind so einen Quatsch einreden wollen. Als gäbe es irgendetwas an dir, das nicht absolut wunderbar und liebenswert und genau richtig ist."

Vielleicht war es die Intensität ihres Tonfalls oder die Tatsache, dass Elisabeth direkt in ihre Seele zu blicken schien und doch keinen Millimeter zurückwich. Jedenfalls blinzelte Margret noch gegen einen feuchten Glanz in den Augen an, während ihre Lippen bereits ein Lächeln formten. "Du bist aber nicht besonders objektiv, oder?"

"Hab ich auch nie behauptet", grinste Elisabeth. "Trotzdem habe ich recht. Es gibt nichts an dem, wie du bist und was du fühlst, für das du dich rechtfertigen musst. Nicht vor mir oder den Anderen hier, nicht vor dir selbst, und ganz bestimmt nicht vor Leuten, die Liebe vom Erfüllen ihrer Konditionen abhängig machen."

Leichter gesagt als getan, schon klar.

Die Beziehungsbande im Hause Boysen mochten inniger geknüpft sein, gleichwohl war Herzlichkeit kein Synonym für Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen in Dauerschleife. Wie intensiv einem Familie unter die Haut gehen konnte, im Guten wie im Schlechten, wusste Elisabeth ebenfalls aus Erfahrung. An ihrer Zuneigung füreinander hatte sie allerdings zu keinem Zeitpunkt ernsthaft zweifeln müssen.

"Sie bleiben ja dennoch meine Eltern", seufzte Margret. "Ich dachte, der Abstand würde uns gut tun, aber wahrscheinlich hab ich mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht."

Emotionen an- und ausknipsen, wie bei einem Lichtschalter, das wäre die Lösung. Aber würde sie in dem Fall überhaupt an diesem fabelhaften Ort sitzen, zusammen mit einer Frau, deren bedingungslose Liebe ihr Herz überschäumen ließ? Lieber nicht weiter drüber nachgrübeln.

Elisabeths Daumen malte unablässig Muster auf die Innenfläche ihrer Hand und diese unscheinbare Geste war tröstend und ermutigend zugleich. "Ich glaube, ich wusste erst, wie sehr ich eigentlich fort wollte, als ich längst im Flieger saß. Und seit ich in Kenia bin… Ich könnte dir nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, wann ich das letzte Mal nach Deutschland geschrieben habe."

"Margret, du bist auf einem anderen Kontinent. Neues Land, neue Kultur, jede Menge neue Eindrücke. Und ein bisschen arbeiten musst du zwischendurch auch. Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn du mit den Gedanken ständig in Lüneburg wärst."

Was natürlich Sinn machte. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Kluft zwischen ihrem alten und dem aktuellen Leben viel mehr umfasste als ein paar tausend Kilometer nackte Wegstrecke wollte, dessen ungeachtet, erstmal verdaut werden. "Es ist einfach alles gerade unglaublich weit weg."

"Und das ist schlecht?"

Margret überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich hab mich noch nie so frei gefühlt!"

Anfangs war es nur ein unbestimmtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Daraus entsprang ein Prickeln, wie Brausepulver auf nüchternen Magen, das sich zügig ausbreitete und blubbernd in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Bevor Margret überhaupt wusste wie ihr geschah, brach es sich mit einem Prusten Bahn, das zu ungehemmten Gelächter anschwoll, nachdem Elisabeth einstimmte.

Es war albern und unbeschwert und sie konnten beide nicht aufhören. Wahrscheinlich bekam man das sogar drüben, innerhalb der Klinikräume, mit und war jetzt endgültig bereit, die Damen Kästner und Boysen für verrückt zu erklären.

Margrets Brustkorb schmerzte, als sie ihre Stirn gegen Elisabeths sinken ließ. Einen Moment lang rangen sie gemeinsam nach Atem.

"Lass dir das nicht kaputt machen." Warme Fingerspitzen glitten über den Nacken hinauf zu ihrer Wange und Margret erlaubte es sich, in dieser Berührung aufzugehen. "Du musst früh genug zurück, um-"

"Erstmal", unterbrach sie die Freundin. "Im Sinne von vorübergehend."

Insgeheim hatte sie längst durchgerechnet, wann sie nach dem Ende ihrer Famulatur, realistisch betrachtet, mit einem Studienabschluss im Gepäck wieder gen Afrika würde aufbrechen können. Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass sie die Schuldgefühle heute endlich eingeholt hatten.

"Okay." Elisabeth schmunzelte, ohne die Entschlusskraft hinter Margrets Worten in Frage zu stellen. "Du musst früh genug _erstmal_ dein Examen machen. Mal ehrlich, eigentlich tust du deinen Eltern einen Gefallen, wenn du sie bis dahin ihren Vorstellungen überlässt. Sollen sie sich ruhig noch ein bisschen länger beim Sonntagskaffee selbst ausmalen, was ihre brave, unschuldige Tochter hier den lieben langen Tag so treibt."

"Vor allem unschuldig", murmelte Margret amüsiert. Lange genug hatte es ja gedauert, doch zwischenzeitlich färbten sich ihre Gesichtszüge immer seltener verräterisch rot, sobald sie gedanklich bei den Dingen war, die sie hinter verschlossenen Türen miteinander taten.

"Selbstverständlich. Was sie aber bitte nicht davon abhalten wird, sich hier einen strammen, christlichen Missionar zu angeln."

"Eww!" Margret verzog belustigt das Gesicht ob der Vorstellung; wohl wissend, dass ihre unkontrollierte Heiterkeit Elisabeth nur weiter anspornen würde. "Du bist furchtbar."

"Er müsste natürlich auch Zahnarzt sein. Oder mindestens Internist. Und wenn er dich artig in den Hafen der Ehe geführt hat-"

"Hör auf jetzt", grinste Margret und brachte ihre Liebste auf die schönste und beste Weise, die sie kannte, endlich zum Schweigen.

Allein dieser unschuldige Kuss stürzte beide in einen Rausch des Empfindens, zu dessen Risiken und Nebenwirkungen ein flüchtiges Abtauchen aus der Realität gehörte. Das seit den letzten Minuten dauerpräsente Lächeln bekam er folglich auch nicht von Margrets Mund gewischt. Eine Apothekerin konnte sie zwar im Moment schlecht fragen, aber die Ärztin ihres Vertrauens wirkte ziemlich zufrieden ob dieser Entwicklung.

Gerade erst hatten sie sich aus der Berührung gelöst, da zeichnete Elisabeth jene zarte Kurve auf den frisch liebkosten Lippen mit ihrem Daumen nach. "Besser", flüsterte sie und Margret nickte zustimmend. Die wirksamste Medizin. Sicherheitshalber würde sie trotzdem eine zweite Dosis nachlegen.

Mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung kletterte sie auf Elisabeths Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihren Hals, ganz auf das Ziel konzentriert, die Freundin noch intensiver zu küssen. Ein Laut der Überraschung, dann umfasste die derartig Attackierte Margrets Hüften und half ihr dabei, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, ehe sie eine Hand in die vertrauten blonden Locken schob.

Ihre eigenen Finger wanderten, strichen rastlos über Schultern und Nacken, umfassten dann Elisabeths Wangen und beanspruchten so die Kontrolle über diesen Kuss. Leidenschaft flackerte wie eine Flamme, deren Feuer außer Kontrolle zu geraten drohte, zwischen ihnen auf. Sie spürte, wie Elisabeths leises Stöhnen in jeder Faser ihres Körpers widerhallte, als sich zuerst ihre Münder füreinander öffneten und unmittelbar danach Margrets Hände unter den Stoff ihres Shirts krochen.

Einige kostbare Sekunden später - es hätten vielleicht auch Stunden sein können, das Zeitgespür war ihr irgendwo zwischen dem Kontakt neugieriger Fingerspitzen mit ihrer überhitzten, empfindlichen Haut und dem unruhigen Herumrutschen auf ihren Oberschenkeln abhanden gekommen - zwang Elisabeth sich und Margret dazu, Luft zu holen und die Köpfe wieder einzuschalten.

Bei allem Verständnis, das ihnen innerhalb der Klinikmauern entgegengebracht wurde, gebot es sich doch, dies nicht völlig auszureizen.

"Viel besser", murmelte Margret beseelt gegen ihren Lippen. Elisabeth lachte kurz auf, presste kleine Küsse auf ihre Nasenspitze und Stirn und zog sie schließlich beide vom Boden hoch.

"Lass uns reingehen."

"Ist die Mittagspause nicht sowieso gleich vorbei?" Margret nahm die ihr gereichte Hand und griff mit der anderen nach dem schmutzigen Geschirr, das sie im Gras hatten stehen lassen.

"Och, eine halbe Stunde haben wir schon noch. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab plötzlich Bilder im Kopf, die ich vielleicht nicht mit in die nächste Behandlung nehmen sollte."

"Von deiner Freundin mit schneidigen Missionsjüngern? Das wäre wirklich unverantwortlich", witzelte Margret zurück, als sie die gewundenen Pfade zwischen Süßkartoffel- und Maniokbeeten, Mangobäumen und Tomatenstauden entlang wandelten. "Und du meinst, die bekommst du uns in der kurzen Zeit wieder ausgetrieben?"

Elisabeth pflückte im Vorbeigehen zwei reife Pfirsiche von einem tiefhängenden Ast, warf Margret einen davon zu und schenkte ihr, über die Schulter hinweg, ein Augenzwinkern. "Komm mit und finde es heraus!"

Afrikas Uhren, dessen war sich Margret Kästner inzwischen sicher, tickten nicht ernsthaft in einem unbekannten Rhythmus. Die Menschen hier waren sich lediglich bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn machte, alles auf den Rundlauf zweier Zeiger inmitten eines Ziffernblattes auszurichten. Zeit war wertvoll, aber sie wollte auch gelebt werden.

Zeit hier, in Afrika, mit Elisabeth Boysen, umso mehr.

Und deshalb würde sie jeden Augenblick mit aller Konsequenz und allen Sinnen auskosten und festhalten, damit ihr neugefundenes Glück auf ewig andauern möge.


End file.
